


no one compares to you (nobody)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Written in one sitting, being a fanfic writer is so fun!, but he is also slow, but the fic/these two took over my life, hangyul gay hangyul mlm, hangyul uses the word bro a lot but dont get him wrong he gay, hyeongjun is the impersonation of the sun, i lied and this was written in Two sittings but i had dishes to wash ok, i'm a responsible adult, lapslock, some characters might be ooc, the rest of x1 are tired, these tags are a mess i'm sorry i'm stopping, this was supposed to be a small drabble to relax from my other projects, yohan IS whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: yohan isnotwhipped for hyeongjun. the younger is just incredibly adorable with anything he does, expells such positivity wherever he goes, and is just too pretty and too cute to not be appreciated twenty-four seven.wait.oh no.





	no one compares to you (nobody)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackpxxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpxxk/gifts).

> me: i'm not gonna stan x1. i didn't watch the program and am sad, as an honey10, unicorn and alice, that their group's lineups will be missing members for two and a half years. hmmf. i'm never--  
hyeongjun: :D  
yohan: :)  
me: --sTANNING THEM  
#truestory  
special thanks to luna (the one i'm gifting this for) for indulging me to not only stan them but to write this <3 also special thanks for [incorrect x1](https://twitter.com/x1text) for existing and ruining my life with their posts of cute hyeongjun, posts of dumb whipped yohan, and some posts of cute hyeongjun being the object of yohan's romantic dumbness. i love your account and yes, i have mentioned some of your posts in here. welcome.  
lastly, sorry x1nists that i'm still not 100% familiar with some of the non-debuted trainees personalities, but i'm trying from the content i've watched + how the fandom portraits them haha.... hopefully this will still be a good read.  
[title credit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUJA5I5lG6E) | [about me carrd](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)

"so, when are you going to admit you have a crush on our hyeongjunie?", hangyul asked as if it was no big deal, sitting by his side.

yohan scoffed, turning at him. "what? i don't have a crush on him."

"yeah, _right_", his same age friend said with a laugh, not believing him. it soon died down when he noticed he had been serious. "you're kidding me. it's obvious you do. are you that slow that you can't notice your own feelings?"

"what makes you think i like him like that? just because i'm gay and he's a dude? you're a dude and i don't have a crush on you."

"thank god, bro. no offence. i'm taken, and you're not even close to my type."

yohan rolled his eyes, going back to his previous activity. which happened to be looking at the younger boy across the room. hyeongjun had a plushie in hands, ruffing his small hands on its fake fur so it didn't cover its eyes. the older did a noise that he was certain if it was another scenario he'd be embarrassed at himself for emitting such sound. but with such pure scene happening in front of his eyes, he ignored it.

hangyul didn't. "bro. you're _totally_ in love. completely whipped. it's all over your face."

"i'm not! he's just too adorable and it makes me _aww_ out loud. how can you look at that precious human being and now _aww_ out loud?", he asked the other offended.

"sure, he's cute and all, but i'm not in love with him. so i just smile at him whenever he is being his cute self."

"because you're heartless."

he watched as the younger rolled his eyes. "you don't just _aww_ out loud. you look at him even when he isn't doing anything extremely cute. you copy his actions and repeat his words when he is talking, and whenever he does anything, from introducing himself to the fans to sing, you hype him up."

"i'm a good hyung", he shrugged.

"you only do that to him, though. you do have other five dongsaengs."

"i don't see the issue. you also have favourites."

"yohan, my good friend, my homie", he rested his hand on his shoulder, moving to stare closer at him. "you _are_ whipped over song hyeongjun. get over it, bro."

hangyul wasn't buying anything he said, and so, he decided to stop refuting. turning away from him a second time, he watched their group's second youngest member carefully as he started giving his plushie a small makeover, cutting some of its hair and telling it that its bangs would never bother its sight again. he decided to stop staring too much before leaving any other adoration noise and thus having to hear his same age friend complain again.

kim yohan, the next nation's center, pinning and crushing on a cute boy from his group? ridiculous.

he was not in love. hyeongjun was just extremely cute and hard not to want to give the world to. that was all.

"hey, are we out of cereal?", a sleepy hyeongjun asked one morning, fluffy hair a mess as he looked from the kitchen door. yohan thought he was just so adorable like that, melting on his seat where he was having his own breakfast, that he forgot to reply.

seungyoun snorted loudly, probably noticing his dreamy look. "yes, your lovely boyfriend finished it off not long ago."

"i'm not his boyfriend", he was quick to refute.

"hyung never mentioned a name", hangyul, the betrayer, answered instead, high fiving the older. the center groaned and felt his cheeks burn.

in the meantime, the youngest pouted. "ah, i see... well, i can just have a small fruit or something then", he spoke with a sad smile on his lips, voice soft and quiet, as he went back into the kitchen.

yohan couldn't bare leaving him sad like that, especially knowing he was the one who made his smile drop. "hyeongjun, wait."

his petit face reemerged onto the door's frame. "yes?"

"you can have the rest of this cereal bowl. i'm not that hungry anyway", he lied. he was _starving_, but he had eaten nearly half the bowl already. he could live without the other half.

it was worth it when the younger smiled wide at him, happiness blooming on his face as if it was spring. "really? thank you, hyung! i love you, hyung!"

"yeah, yeah, i'm great and all", he grinned, giving his bowl to hyeongjun.

hangyul cringed. "usually you confess your love back at situations like this."

"_i love you too, hyeongjun-ah, oh, my beloved dongsaeng!_", seungyoun spoke afterwards, tone mockingly. he finished his impersonation by joining his lips into a duck face, kissing the air, making the one by his side laugh loudly. 

the youngest pouted at them, lips with some milk. he had eaten a few spoons in a hurry, apparently. "what a' you talk'n 'bout, hyungs?", he asked innocently with his mouth full.

_god. he was so cute_, yohan thought, trying not to melt on his spot nor leave any other embarrassing soft noise again. "leave them be, hyeongjun-ah. your hyungs are weirdos, like always. just finish your cereal and keep being your cute self."

he responded with a shrug, attention going back to his breakfast as he hummed to some random song.

"this is worst than yixuan-hyung's pinning over sungjoo-hyung. that's a hard achievement to get", seungyoun sighed. "please just accept your heart, homie."

"i accept it. i'm gay."

the older mouthed a silent, "_for him_", staring at the young one's direction.

"for no man in particular at the moment, hyung", he rolled his eyes, deciding that this conversation had taken too long and moving towards the kitchen to grab some other snack.

"first comes denial, yohan-ah", hangyul warned loudly from the table. "it's the first stage."

he groaned. "there is nothing for me to deny, _bro_."

the door for the vocal practice room was opened suddenly, a young boy by the name of cha junho entering with a grin on his lips killing the silence in the room. "just saw a pretty boy."

yohan looked around the place. "is hyeongjun back from school?"

he snorted loudly at that. "hyung, we know you're whipped, but i obviously meant eunsang over there."

the other boy went scarlet at that. "you find me pretty?"

"i tell you that every goddamn day", he frowned. the older of the three stared at the duo, wondering how junho's harsh words just made the other giggle.

"you two are so gross together. please stop, this is a serious business place."

"gross how? we didn't do anything", junho said. "the only one gross is you, with your hyeongjun this and hyeongjun that. he's not even here and you managed to bring him up into the conversation."

"sorry that i find him the prettiest boy in the planet?"

"there are other equally pretty boys in the planet, hyung. some prettier, like eunsang."

"sounds fake, but sure."

eunsang made a face at that, offended, with the older of the two snorted at their center's words again. "when are you going to stop sending him eye hearts and confess your undying love to him?"

he found what he said stupidly funny, laughing freely. "i don't send him heart eyes and there's nothing to confess."

"sure. and i am not in love with lee eunsang."

"and i think cha junho is the most handsome man in the entire universe."

the other turned abruptly at him. "we are telling lies, eunsang-ah."

"i know."

junho tsked in annoyance, but that did not stop him to sit at the now grinning boy's side, clinging to him. "you're lucky i'm as whipped to you as yohan-hyung is to hyeongjun."

he rolled his eyes. "you kids are frustrating to be with. i'm going to leave the couple alone, then."

"what makes you think we're a couple?", eunsang asked with a tilt to the left.

his companion slowly turned at him, frowning. "maybe the fact we've been dating for months now."

"why would i date you? you're crushing me. get away from me."

"no, because i love you."

"nice talk! goodbye", the center forced a smile, leaving the room with no other words.

yet he couldn't avoid but groan once he heard the older of the two say, "hyeongjun did return from school, by the way! he's in the dance practice room!"

as if he wanted to see him right now. _please_, he just had some steps to check himself. and that was exactly why he went towards the dance room, looking for the younger, and grinning as wide as he could once he spotted him. "hey, hyeongjunie, i didn't know you were here! let's practice together."

hyeongjun sat down at a corner, taking his time to regain his breath. the debut was near and he was giving his best to practise, which obviously meant he was tired. yohan understood his mind, he too pressured himself to improve until his body ached and threatened to fail, thinking about his - well, now_ their_ \- so desired d-day._ debut day_. but even so, he thought that at times the younger was surpassing his limitations.

or maybe there was something else. he didn't know, but that day, he looked more blue than usual, more tired than normally. that was not common song hyeongjun behaviour, he was always smiling and shining no matter how tired he felt. even when on his lower days he would try his best to bring himself up again. it was something yohan admired on him.

but not today. this time, he was simply quiet on the corner, breathing slowly, staring at nothing, waiting for their break to end so he could get up again. it made the center sad. hyeongjun sad made him sad too.

"hey, buddy. you okay there?"

his heart hurt more as the younger took his time to look at his direction. "yeah", he replied a while later, voice barely a whisper, and then he cleared his throat. "i'm fine, hyung. just lost in thought, i guess."

"is that really all?", he asked again, sitting down to stare at him at eye level. he watched carefully as hyeongjun diverted from his eyes for a couple of seconds, pondering about it, but then he forced a smile again. 

"yes. don't worry."

yohan didn't know how but he just knew it was a lie. however, he wasn't going to pressure it. "you're doing great, okay, hyeongjunie? don't pressure yourself too much."

the younger's smile dropped, a pout forming on his lips. "you mean it?", he asked in a quiet tone, almost impossible to hear.

he grinned at his dongsaeng, bopping his nose. "i do. and i'm proud of you, so lose that pout and smile, okay?"

and there was the hyeongjun he knew and adored so much, whose face went pinkish and started smiling brightly. "okay, hyung."

yohan caught himself staring at his lips, suddenly looking so... inviting. but then their leader's voice echoed in the room, waking him from his dream and getting up to practice more and more and more.

except this time he didn't feel as down. he was happy with himself for helping the younger get better, even if just for a bit, even if just for a while.

and he still couldn't brush off the invite from before, too. which made him wonder, had hyeongjun always had such pretty, kissable lips?

"yohan! stop daydreaming about the love of your life and focus on here", seungyoun teased when he missed the beat.

"sh- shut up, hyung", he said in a weak voice. he would have sounded more threatening but somehow failed at that, mind too occupied wondering why, this time, his hyung's words didn't sound so absurd. 

"what _is_ love?", yohan asked to no one specific, staring at the roof from their shared living room. dohyon, who was doing his homework a few steps away, turned to him.

"are you asking me? i'm baby, how can i know?"

the older groaned, staring at him. "you're _sixteen_. help your hyung out."

"no. i've never fell in love anyway. there are better people to ask for advice about that subject than me."

"like who?"

dohyon stared at him with a frown, probably asking himself why was his hyung so annoying. to be fair, at times, yohan thought the same. "seungwoo-hyung has a boyfriend from his previous group. hangyul-hyung too, and junho-hyung and eunsang-hyung are clearly a thing, despite their bickering. that's a good start."

"seungwoo-hyung is like my dad, i can't have a talk like that with him", yohan started, making a face at the image. he already had the bees and birds talk with his _real_ dad, thank you very much. "hangyul is a piece of sh--", he paused, remembering what wooseok told about cussing around the younger ones. "he's not gonna be of help. and these two only tease me when i try to talk to them."

the maknae sighed. "there is no other option then. go talk to hyeongjun-hyung about your feelings, like an adult."

he blinked at his words, leaving a frustrated noise seconds later. "why does _everyone_ in this damn group thinks i have a crush on him?"

"because you do? _duh_."

"listen here, you brat", he started, getting annoyed at his sassiness. how could he talk and act like that, to someone older than him too! but then... why did it make so much sense? "what makes you think that?"

dohyon rested his pencil on his book, turning to stare at their center with a serious expression. "hyung. the way you stare at him overflows with love and it's gross to look. kinda sad, too. i don't know, if it isn't love, what is it then?"

yohan pouted in thought. why, just because he appreciated him and was affectionate it meant he had a crush? that was dumb and wrong. "but he's song hyeongjun. there's no way to ignore his presence and not find him adorable. he's just so cute? and pretty? and it's what he deserves anyway. i want to shower him with affection and tell him that he's precious because he should get all the love of the world."

the maknae stared at him still, without opening his mouth. the older didn't get why he was not showing any reaction, instead, he was waiting for_ yohan_ to react. to realize something over what he just said. but that was pointless, he hadn't said anything much--

oh, wait.

wait.

"fuck."

dohyon giggled at that. "see? do you realize now?"

he nodded. "dohyon-ah. i have a crush."

"congratulations, hyung. you're the last one who discovered that. safe for hyeongjun-hyung, i guess."

"oh my god."

the younger laughed some more, nodding as his words and going back to his homework, leaving a shocked yohan staring at the void.

he liked hyeongjun. he loved him. it wasn't just a warm affection, or adoration, it was the sappy romantic feeling that made him want to jump around and let everyone know who the best boy in the entire planet was.

"so, are you just going to stay staring at nothing after finally noticing it?", dohyon asked without looking at him, too busy to. 

he gulped, getting up. "i'll tell him right away."

he doesn't tell him right away.

every time he is near the younger he panics and runs away. it's foolish, he knows, but it's stronger than himself.

you see, yohan isn't exactly the most courageous man on the entire planet. he is reserved, quiet when it comes to his own feelings. maybe he didn't look like it because of his charisma on stage, or because of his humour when he's near people he's friends with, but when it came to confessions and love he was the type to avoid, to be afraid of doing anything.

which was stupid. hell, it was hyeongjun, their little sunshine, their adorable second youngest member. he was a cinnamon roll, he was a small cupcake. he was sweet and adorable and innocent. he'd never hurt a soul, would never take things to a negative side. what could go wrong, him not liking yohan back? him not liking dudes? him being disgusted by himself, no longer smiling at his direction, no longer enjoying his presence, no longer ever directing a word to him? him hating yohan?

okay. maybe it wasn't entirely stupid. or maybe it was, and his brain was trying to trick him into being afraid of confessing. he wasn't so sure anymore.

he tried to reason. it's hyeongjun, he could never hurt anyone. he could never hate anyone. even if he turned out to not like him, not be into dudes, have prejudices and all, he'd be open to hear him. to learn. to forgive him, to let it slide and keep being his adorable dongsaeng he liked so much. there was nothing to fear.

it's hyeongjun. he is easy to love, easy to be with. 

except that yohan still concealed and kept quiet, just speaking to him when needed and avoiding being alone with him.

dohyon wanted to kick him in the gut for taking so long. and, to make it worse, it felt like the entire maknae line agreed with their youngest member. had he told them all?, he wondered at first, but then recalled that he did say that yohan was the last one to discover about his own feelings, which meant they already knew and were waiting for him to finally open his damn mouth and confess. and suddenly he felt even more aware of his crush. which did not mean he had built the courage to tell hyeongjun, still avoiding him but also remaining himself far from conversations whenever the subject was brought up, directly or not.

the worst thing was yet to come through. _confrontation_. he hated it, avoided it at all costs but, eventually, it came in the form as their leader. "yohan, i think we need to talk."

"oh god, no. please, hyung, if this is about the time i sneezed really loud and woke you up, i already asked for forgiveness, okay!"

"...that is totally not what this is about. and i heard your apologies. for hours straight", seungwoo replied in a tired tone. wow, he looked like he didn't sleep at all. the center wondered why. "it's about hyeongjun."

"yeah, yeah, i have a crush on him and would love to kiss him and all, i have accepted it already."

the older raised a single brow. "you... have?"

"what's with the surprised tone?"

"nothing. i just wasn't expecting you to have realized it this fast", the oldest admitted. "but, then... why are you avoiding like the plague, then? did something happen between you two?"

he shook his head. "nope. nothing at all."

"and why haven't you done anything about it?"

"it's", he groaned, frustrated. "it's hard to, okay. it's complicated and a little scary if i have to say it myself."

seungwoo nodded at him. "okay, that makes sense. i understand, i was scared to confess to seungsik too, back then. i didn't want to ruin anything between us, or the group's dynamic, and reasoned it would be okay to just keep pinning and pretend that things were okay like that. but then i thought, it wasn't really okay. i was hurting, and well, i'm their leader too, and despite not being explicit it was affecting us all. there was this bad tension around us, you know? and i feel the same is happening between you two."

yohan's shoulders went down, feeling a bit guilty at that. "but it's hyeongjun, hyung."

the older blinked at him. "what's that supposed to mean?"

he caught himself shrugging. he, for some reason, found hard to explain his point to the older. and maybe there wasn't any point to begin with, and he didn't want to give him such a weak argument. 

so, instead, he sighed. "never mind."

"so you're going to tell him? or at least stop avoiding him?"

yohan nodded. "maybe. i need some thinking to do, i think. thanks though, hyung. i needed to talk it out."

seungwoo brushed it off. "yeah, yeah, i know. at least it was me."

he frowned. "what do you mean?"

"well", the leader cleared his throat. "hyeongjun has been a little down recently, and you not being around isn't helping it. and you know how wooseok is with the younger ones. at least it's not dongpyo, he'd neck you for making him sad", he paused a bit, deep in thought. "actually, i would too."

the younger gulped down, suddenly feeling scared for his life. but he didn't say a thing because of what he was told.

_you not being around isn't helping it._ hyeongjun was _sad_ and yohan _knew about it_ but still hadn't been the reliable hyung he prided himself on being because of _feelings_.

he didn't hate that the older had threatened himself not long ago. he wanted to neck himself for that too.

"kang minhee, you better get my phone from up there right now, you stupid tall giant!"

"only if you apologize for throwing mines on the floor."

"it didn't even scratch it! i'm gonna bitch slap you!"

"hey!", wooseok suddenly turned to the two of them. "no cussing in this mother fucking house."

they stared at the older one speechless. "wonder where they got it from", it was seungyoun who broke the silence.

dongpyo crossed his arms. "fine! no cussing! but i _will_ be kicking your legs if you don't give me my phone in five seconds."

minhee teasingly smirked at his direction. "bring it, shortie."

yohan stared at the living room, ignoring the fuss to eye at hyeongjun. he was sitting down alone on a chair, another plushie in hands as he stroke its forehead. he'd be making soft sounds at the scene if he didn't look so sad, and worse, if he didn't know that he had helped the younger to look this down.

he walked close to him, sitting down quietly. "hey", he tried, voice soft. he was not given any attention, instead, hyeongjun's pout got deeper. "hyeongjunie? are you not going to look at your hyung?"

"no", he said quietly. "yohan-hyung doesn't want to be around me so i won't give him attention when he asks to."

the older's face sulked, but well, he deserved that. "listen, i'm very sorry. i had some stuff on my mind and needed some time. you didn't do anything wrong, okay? your hyung is just a big dumbass."

"and why didn't you tell me that? why you just avoided me?"

"because, again, i'm a dumbass", he took a deep breath. "i'm really sorry, hyeongjun-ah. i shouldn't have avoided you."

the younger one sighed but then nodded, still looking at the plushie rather than him. "okay, hyung. i forgive you."

"so", he started after a while. "can you tell me what's bothering you?"

he seemed to be considering it. yohan stared at his petit face as he quietly debated if he should say it or not. and, after a couple of minutes that felt like hours, he was opening up. "hyung... when you told hangyul-hyung and seungyoun-hyung that you were not my boyfriend", he paused, gulping down but still not looking at the older. yohan noticed that he too was suddenly very nervous, probably because of the word choice. _boyfriend_. "did you feel repulsed by that?"

he blinked at the young one. "what?"

"i mean, i know you like men, you were very clear when you said you were gay. but maybe it was because it was... me? you didn't like to hear them saying that?"

"_that's_ what has been bothering you?", if he wasn't looking at how hurt hyeongjun looked right now, yohan would have laughed. but he couldn't, not when he looked like that and nodded at his question. "what gave you that idea? no, hyeongjunie. i did not feel repulsed by the idea", he started slowly. "quite the opposite."

that made the younger finally turn at him, eyes curious. "yeah?"

"yeah. i said i wasn't your boyfriend because i am not. but i would like to _become_ it."

he blinked a couple of times. gosh, so damn cute he was. "_yeah_?", he asked again, voice now on a higher pitch.

yohan grinned at him. "yeah, hyeongjun. i like you."

"oh. that's... good. really good", and then he finally started smiling at the older. it made him happy to see it once again, his shining smile that emitted such positivity, such warmth. and he got much happier once his mouth opened again. "i like you too, hyung. i'd love if you were my boyfriend, for real."

once the final word left hyeongjun's mouth, he realized how close they were to each other. he gulped down, appreciating his cute features. wow, he knew that their second youngest was the prettiest boy he had ever seen, but he was much prettier with their distance so short. his round eyes, his puffy cheeks, his plump lips. _his lips_. his soft-looking lips, once again inviting himself to lean in and claim it as his. and he wasn't too far, just moving forward a tiny bit would be enough to have it on his own--

"kang minhee!! put me down!!!! put me down this second or you will regret it!!!!!!!!"

"someone make them shut up or you _all_ will regret it", wooseok threatened, unmoving from his seat. he was too tired to _actually_ fight the duo himself, and, honestly? lucky them.

yohan sighed at them, ready to get up. even if the older wasn't willing to stop them right now, it wouldn't stop him from making the rest of their week a living hell. "hey, you two! what's all of this about?"

"dongpyo was going to kick me!"

"because you put my phone on the fridge! i can't reach!"

"maybe if you hadn't slapped my hand so i'd drop my own phone."

"maybe if you weren't ignoring me!"

their group's center tilted his head at the last sentence. "this all started because minhee was_ ignoring you_?"

the short one snorted. "obviously."

he sighed. "listen. can you two please stop? it's making hyeongjun sad."

the youngest blinked at that, caught off guard by hearing how his name was mentioned. "not really."

"he's devastated and might cry at any second."

the taller rolled his eyes and then turned back at him, grinning in a teasing manner. "if i let him down will you stop being so damn whipped?"

yohan paused. "no. but i can shut up about hyeongjun for the rest of the day."

he was taken aback, not expecting the older one to admit it. but then he just shrugged. "better than nothing, i suppose", he reasoned, putting dongpyo on the floor. "if you kick me i'm not getting your phone for you."

the younger pouted and crossed his arms, but didn't say a thing, watching minhee getting his phone from the fridge. "thanks. sorry for dropping your phone, by the way."

"sorry for ignoring you. and for putting your phone over there. and for calling you a dwarf."

"you didn't call me a dwarf."

"i did in my mind."

yohan kept looking at the two of them, volume now low and tones calm. he thought it'd be a great moment to head to bed, after all, they still had early practice the next morning. but he stopped mid-motion when he noticed that hyeongjun was now standing next to him, smiling at him brightly. "w- what?"

"so you're not going to stop being whipped over me, hyung?", he teased, but somehow his teasing tone only made the older feel soft.

"yes, song hyeongjun. i'm never going to stop being whipped over my precious boyfriend."

"aww, hyung", the younger spoke and it made him even softer.

suddenly, wooseok hissed from his seat. "stop being so romantic at such hour. glad you made up and all, but please, end my suffering. go to sleep, losers."

the center rolled his eyes, but he decided to not say anything else. instead, he just whispered goodnight to his new lover and kissed his forehead. he had their whole careers ahead to show the world how in love he was with hyeongjun.


End file.
